


Turning Point

by Heesyrax



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heesyrax/pseuds/Heesyrax
Summary: Jaehyun is running away from his life, searching for a new path. Taeyong, a messy poet, shows it to him under the moonlight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Well, I wrote this and posted it on AFF 3 months ago, but I decided to post it here as well. It's my first NCT fic, written suddenly at 3 am in the morning, so it always kinda got me nervous.   
> Since I'm not a native English speaker, there may be several mistakes, I hope you like it anyway! : D

****

**_Turning Point_ **

 

 

 He sees God, that night at the train station, when the last train for somewhere else is about to leave. 

 

Apparently, God has brown hair, dark brown eyes lit by the light of a single cigarette that slowly consumes in the dark of the night. 

He sits on a bench with nothing but a pair of ripped jeans, a black sweatshirt and a black jumper whose hoodie hangs lazily on his head. 

Jaehyun’s mouth is open and he can’t seem to pay the right amount of attention to the monitor warning him he’s about to miss that train for the somewhere he’s chosen. 

 

-You’re gonna miss that train, you know?- 

 

Jaehyun gulps, not expecting the stranger to notice him staring, not expecting him to speak. He has a not-as-low-as-he’d expected, slightly nasal but still soothing, voice.

 

-So…so are you. It’s the last one- 

 

It is, since it’s 1 am in the morning and that train for….Busan, it seems, is the last one. 

 

-I have no intention to leave, not to Busan at least. And neither have you, since you keep hesitating.- 

 

The mechanical voice that calls passengers for the train warns him one last time as he keeps looking back at the stranger, and somehow voices are shouting contradictory things in his mind, some say “Run and never turn back”  and others seem to say “stay here.” 

And none of that internal rage and conflict seem to express on the pale, regular and extremely handsome face. Or maybe one could guess that by looking deeper into his black eyes. 

 

 

-Then why are you here?- 

 

The stranger laughs, and on his cheek a long, deep dimple forms, making him appear even more handsome. 

He throws the spent cigarette away, looking at Jaehyun in the eyes directly, and he can feel the whole world shaking. 

Maybe it’s the cold, maybe not. 

 

-Does it matter? All that matters is that, for some reason, a young innocent boy from a good family is trying to escape and he doesn’t have the guts to do it.- 

 

Jaehyun contracts his face almost painfully, as if the boy had touched a painful spot. He swallows painfully as he walks away towards the train. 

 

-You won’t stay there long, you will regret everything tomorrow morning and come back to your parents crying, porcelain boy.- 

 

Jaehyun turns, suddenly hating the attractive boy that now has his forearm leaning lazily on his lifted knee as he still sits on that bench, penetrating deep into Jaehyun’s mind with every stare. 

 

-You don’t know me!- 

 

-I don’t, you’re right. But you would’ve already caught that train if you wanted to.- 

 

There’s no time left, he must go ahead or accept things as they are. 

He could run, but something glues him near that boy. Near to his life here. It’s difficult to speak when every word comes out broken and his throat hurts from all the swallowed pride. 

His eyes are about to be filled with tears, but he doesn’t want to be weak, not now that the boy is walking towards him, and he can see how skinny and almost unhealthy he looks. 

He comes close and he smells of smoke and unfamiliarity. 

 

-I don’t want to stay here…It would mean to go along the path other people chose for me. I don’t want to.- Jaehyun says.

 

He repeats that, as a mantra, as a pair of dark, big and somehow sad eyes scrutinize him.

 

-You don’t have to. Just don’t catch that train with this heavy heart.- 

 

The stranger’s hand runs through his brown locks and he should step back, not letting him do that, but somehow he just widens his eyes at the contact. 

 

-I know how it feels to run away. It’s too easy and too difficult at the same time. You can take that train tomorrow morning and maybe you won’t cry every single minute of the journey.- 

 

The stranger breaks the contact and puts back his hand inside the pocket of his jeans and Jaehyun can’t seem to speak. 

 

He just hears the train leaving and moving the air around them, as that opportunity speeds through the night. 

 

-My parents will find me tonight. I have nowhere to go here.- 

 

The boy smiles again and Jaehyun can’t tell if he’s mocking him or what. 

 

-There’s always somewhere to go here in Seoul. This city is small just for those who don’t know it.- 

 

Jaehyun feels the cold creeping through his black coat and pricey white sweater. 

 

-Then I probably don’t know it.-

 

-Then come with me.- 

 

Rationality tries to make a comeback into Jaehyun’s-inebriated by the scent of smoke and unfamiliarity- senses.

 

-I don’t even know your name.- 

 

-Taeyong.- 

 

It fails. 

 

_______

 

 

They’re in Taeyong’s car, it’s a regular car that nothing looks like his father’s mercedes. But it has the same scent of smoke and other things Jaehyun still can’t recognize. 

They stay silent most of the time as they speed through the city lights. 

Taeyong looks more unhealthy than ever under the artificial lights, his skin adhering almost tiredly on his cheekbones, his jawline so sharp it gives him a tougher appearance that the rest of his features would otherwise. 

 

-Then, Jaehyun…what made you break away from your cozy teenage bedroom?- 

 

Jaehyun breathes in deeply as he watches through the glass scenarios he had never known. He was not allowed to go out in the night. 

For some reason, he feels like telling his story to this stranger. 

 

-My parents want me to quit music to become a lawyer like my father. I am an only child and they feel I need to continue on my father’s paths….but I…- 

 

Taeyong smiles for a moment. 

 

-You would rather die than do all life what your father does.- 

 

Jaehyun widens his eyes as Taeyong finishes his sentence. But then he smiles bitterly, sitting more comfortably on the front seat and watching the other boy driving. 

 

-Yes…they already filled all the application forms on my behalf. They don’t understand what it feels like.- 

 

He notices that Taeyong is slowly driving away from the city center as the lights turn more sparse, but he doesn’t question it.

 

-I imagine they don’t. You would be a terrible lawyer.- 

 

Jaehyun frowns, crossing his arms. 

 

-Hey!- 

 

Taeyong laughs and somehow Jaehyun wonders if it’s a cry masked as a laughter. 

 

-I’m serious. You’re too pure to be a good lawyer.- 

 

Jaehyun opens his mouth and doesn’t know what to say, most of all because Taeyong is right. Again. 

 

-You don’t know me.- 

 

They stop at a red light and Taeyong comes closer, letting Jaehyun drown in his dark irises to the sound of his own racing heartbeat. 

 

-Look into my eyes. What do you see?- 

 

Jaehyun swallows. 

 

-Restlessness, I guess.- 

 

He doesn’t even know how that comes out, from which part of his brain. 

 

-That’s exactly how I read how pure and sweet you are. People don’t change, Jung Jaehyun. Never wear someone else’s clothes expecting them to look good on you.- 

 

Jaehyun stays quiet for a while as Taeyong speeds up again as many questions race up in his mind. 

 

-They’re going to do like this with University, with the woman I’ll marry, with the life I’ll carry on till….- 

 

\--You’ll be old and you will realize you’ve spent your time living someone else’s life.- 

 

Jaehyun sighs. 

 

-Yes.- 

 

They both stay quiet as Taeyong’s car goes up a hill, it’s a particularly dark night and somehow Jung Jaehyun isn’t afraid. He fears the morning, not the dark. 

 

-Who are you, Taeyong?-

 

-Do you really think I know?- 

 

-I suppose…?- 

 

 

-I am someone who loves dreams like this most of all in his life and spends time trying to immortalize them in piece of papers and broken memories. And mostly remembers them better than they were, creating delusions of a life spent between the pieces of various dreams he can’t put together in one, bigger picture.- 

 

Jaehyun is fascinated by that pointless speech as he turns his lips into a smile, and he could swear he could hear Taeyong sighing. 

 

-You can’t do only that. What you do for a living?- 

 

Taeyong parks the car on the top of the hill and nothing surrounds them but trees and….the city of Seoul extending beautifully just below their eyes. Jaehyun could’ve never even imagined the existence of a place like this. 

 

-I work in a bar convincing myself that it’s edgy and that me not being able to do anything else it’s just because of bad luck.- 

 

Jaehyun keeps staring at the million lights in front of him and, for one moment, he feels powerful in the midst of the sea of hopelessness he has been swimming in for years. 

 

-How will you immortalize this memory, then?- 

 

Taeyong breathes in a decent amount of air as he pulls out of his pocket a packet of cigarettes. 

Jaehyun would instinctively tell Taeyong to stop because passive smoke makes him sick, but he doesn’t. 

 

-If I were able to write a book, It’d have a handsome, pure boy who other people are trying to turn into someone he is not as a main character. So he tries to break free and he meets the most unhelpful bastard in town who brings him on top of a hill filling his head with existential shit.- 

 

Jaehyun laughs and tries hard not to cough at the smoke that comes out of Taeyong’s mouth. It’s disgusting and delicious at the same time. 

 

-How does the story go on? I’m curious.- 

 

Taeyong laughs and leans his head on the seat, inspiring the poison. Jaehyun finds him particularly beautiful as he’s surrounded by the grey curls of smoke. 

 

-The unhelpful bastard would probably like to hear the boy sing. He’s pretty sure his voice is wonderful to hear.- 

 

Jaehyun stays quiet for a while as he decides what song to sing, and he can’t find none to fit. Some are too joyful, some too sad. He doesn’t feel sad. 

 

-Just improvise.- 

 

Jaehyun swallows again and then starts humming a melody out of his heart, never heard before; few notes beautifully put together as they come out of his throat, vibrating in the little space of the car and resonating through their ribcages. 

Taeyong stands still, only moving his hand to smoke as he keeps on listening with his eyes glimmering in the night, maybe reflecting the distant lights of Seoul. 

When Jaehyun stops, the cigarette is spent and it feels as ages have passed. Jaehyun leans against the seat as he stares at Taeyong, his eyes somehow filled with tears. They’re not sad tears, it’s just the flow of emotions that chokes him pleasurably. 

 

-I was right. Your voice is as beautiful as your eyes. As clear, as deep.- 

 

Jaehyun blushes, lowering his head a bit and noticing Taeyong’s hand resting on his stomach. It’s a beautiful hand, the veins well visible. 

 

-Does the story finish with a hum?-

 

-No, it doesn’t.- 

 

Maybe Taeyong smiles, maybe not. He is not sure. 

 

But soon he can see Taeyong’s eyes closer than they had ever been as they stare deep into his soul. He can feel his hand on his shoulder as he still leans on the seat and his eyes glimmer with wonder. 

 

-Are you sure you want to turn to the next page, Jaehyun?- 

 

Jaehyun has never nodded more convincingly in his life. 

 

Taeyong’s lips are thin but they feel like heaven on his own, he can taste smoke and all those unfamiliar things he came to love in a matter of few hours. 

Taeyong’s hand sinks into his brown locks and pushes him closer, rough and yet gentle. Jaehyun can feel his own heart exploding in one million pieces as reality mixes with dream with every inch they move closer. 

Somehow Jaehyun decides he wants to taste Taeyong’s tongue, he wants to feel him as deeper as he can, fearless as he’s never been as the other poisons him with his scent and burns him with every touch in between his hair or on his thigh. 

They separate after ages, breathing deeply as their foreheads lean one against the other and Jaehyun’s cheeks are red. 

Taeyong’s face is as impenetrable as usual, and Jaehyun has never thought he could rest so comfortably in the arms of a stranger.

 

-Little Jaehyun, close this book before coming to the part where the unhelpful bastard drowns himself to death into the pure boy.- 

 

Jaehyun swallows, locking his arms around Taeyong’s neck. 

 

-I can’t. That’s the best part.- 

 

He doesn’t even remember the fast passage in which they move to the back seat, he only remembers Taeyong’s body on his own, it’s as warm and comforting as his arms that embrace him almost desperately. 

Somehow, he doesn’t feel ashamed when Taeyong admires him totally naked, his pale skin illuminated by the dim lights of the night. 

He shivers as Taeyong runs his big, manly, warm and rough hands on his thigh, and he feels his skin burning inch by inch as he discovers how every movement can become sensual. 

He is breathless when Taeyong takes off his own clothes, he’s skinny, too skinny but imperfection has never felt so right. 

He gasps for air as Taeyong lowers his own body on Jaehyun’s, pressing them together, skin on skin, heart on heart, each other drowning in the beautiful dark sea of their irises, the raging storm in Taeyong’s, the calm evening sea in Jaehyun’s. 

Taeyong plays with the other’s brown locks and he whispers, turning him on with every word. 

 

-What if this is a mistake? You’ve never done this.- 

 

-How do you know?- 

 

Taeyong laughs quietly, caressing Jaehyun’s hip. 

 

-Do you think i don’t know that my main character, my boy, is untainted and pure?- 

 

Jaehyun blushes but smiles, his dimples deep on his cheeks and Taeyong swears he could die. 

 

-If this is a mistake, don’t let the main character know till later in the book. Just let the unhelpful bastard take him, taint him, mark him, love him as much as he can because….because….- 

 

-Because the boy fears the morning, not the night.- 

 

Jaehyun agrees with a passionate kiss on his lips. 

 

Taeyong moves his body against Jaehyun’s, drowning and pleasurably dying  a little bit more with every kiss. 

 

Even pain feels different, first when Taeyong lets him adjust to his hand, and then when he felt his manhood throbbing incessantly in him, his heat setting him on fire as if nothing else exists anymore in this world. 

 

Then comes pure lust as they move against each other for uncountable minutes, kissing, touching, moaning and whispering other lines of that strange book that speaks of freedom. 

 

Jaehyun feels he will forever associate freedom with Taeyong possessively thrusting in him, as deep as he can get, as rough as he can be, as gentle as he is. 

He cups Jaehyun’s face as his hands make their way to Jaehyun’s neck, offered to him beautifully as the boy throws his head backward while moaning. 

Taeyong kisses his white, perfect skin before sucking, marking him with his teeth and Jaehyun almost screams out of pleasure as pain mixes with the lustful, pleasurable thrusts. 

Jaehyun thinks his heart would stop as he feels Taeyong caressing and taking care of his manhood. 

First he gasps when he feels Taeyong’s rising moans that culminate with his heat filling him deeply, tainting him of white lust. 

He goes blind when Taeyong drives him to the peak of pleasure. 

 

But he doesn’t fear the dark. 

 

________________

 

It’s morning when he wakes up, curled into Taeyong’s arms. He blinks a few times, immediately searching immediately Taeyong’s eyes. 

He finds them open as Taeyong looks at him, caressing his face with one finger. Jaehyun smiles, but the sunlight creeping into their love scene sets fear in his chest. 

 

-Don’t be scared, pure boy.- 

 

-I’m not a pure boy anymore.- 

 

-Do you regret it?- 

 

Jaehyun scoots closer to his lover, resting his head on his chest and looking straight into his eyes. 

 

-If this is regret, it has never felt this beautiful.- 

 

Taeyong smiles, and under the sunlight it looks more like an actual smile. But everything he had known last night was still there, as real as he had felt it. And it reassures him. 

 

-Do you still want to go to Busan? I can bring you to the train station.- 

 

Jaehyun sighs, caressing Taeyong’s chest as he can feel the other’s even sadder looks in his eyes, as he actually feared the other would run away. 

 

-I don’t know, you’re the author of this story.- 

 

Taeyong smiles bitterly, holding Jaehyun tighter. 

 

-My pure boy could go back to his parent’s house and telling them clearly he’s an adult and that if they want him to be with them they have to support his dreams, and if they don’t want to the pure boy knows an unhelpful bastard who lives in Hongdae ready to give him a house and everything he can do to let him be the musician he is meant to be.- 

 

Jaehyun gives him a beautiful smiles where you can see his dimple forming and the rays of sun run beautifully through his hair. 

 

-What if the pure boy’s parents agree and he stays with them? Can he go and visit the unhelpful bastard a few times a week and discover the places of Seoul he doesn’t know with him?- 

 

Taeyong smiles, pressing his lips on Jaehyun’s soft and swollen-from-last-night ones. 

 

-The unhelpful bastard could die from not seeing the pure boy anymore.- 

 

The morning’s not so scary, after all. 

 

_______________

 

May’s afternoons feel suffocatingly hot in the way-too-little Hongdae apartment. 

Taeyong had forgotten to leave the window open on his way to his work at the train station’s bar and there he is, gasping for air as he looks straight to his computer and quickly presses letters on his keyboard.

 

After a while, he hears the sound of keys opening the door and he immediately rushes to the entrance, almost tripping on himself. He then sees a beautiful smile directed at him, with a deep dimple and shiny eyes making it even more beautiful.

A few moments later the door is closed quickly and they’re kissing passionately, Jaehyun’s arm around Taeyong’s tiny waist. He’s been gaining some weight now that he checks he doesn’t skip meals, but there’s still a long way to go. 

 

-How’s been your day at University, pretty boy?- 

 

Taeyong messes Jaehyun’s brown hair, earning an adorable pout from the latter. 

 

-Great, I got an A in my composition class and my singing teacher says that I’ve improved a lot!- 

 

-I had no doubts.- 

 

Jaehyun backhugs Taeyong and rests his head on his shoulder, locking their fingers together. 

 

-And you?- 

 

-I served one million coffees and countless pastries at the bar, then got here and continued writing.- 

 

Jaehyun smiles happily, because he knows that every day Taeyong is inspired enough to write is a good day.

 

-It’ll turn out great, I already know.- 

 

Taeyong turns and cups his face with his hands, looking straight into his eyes with a serious face. 

 

-One day I will afford buying you a good piano for your studies. I promise.- 

 

Jaehyun wears an old T-shirt and a pair of jeans whose color had faded long ago. He had to sell all his expensive clothes to afford the University fees. 

Taeyong had gotten mad, but he wanted to help who saved his life without having nothing in return but the purest love. 

 

-Taeyong, you give me happiness every day of my life. That is worth one million pianos.- 

 

Taeyong smiles again, holding him tight. They could cook something together, or maybe they have enough money to afford a pizza and then they could go strolling through the city streets…they have countless possibilities ahead of them. 

 

They have a whole life ahead of them.

 

And it doesn’t look bad as it seemed before that dark night when everything begun. 

 

 

 


End file.
